Hearless Answer
by Akazora no Darktokyo
Summary: Semua jawaban telah kukeluarkan. Tapi, kau tak mendengarnya. Kau tak akan mendengarnya. Dan, takkan ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Jawaban yang hanya bisa di dengar olehku sendiri.  Fic for Fujoshi Independence Day #2.  Warning Inside. Don't like don't read.


Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

**WARNING **: Shounen-ai, Alternate Reality, Death Chara, OOC, Gaje.

Dedicated for Fujoshi Independence Day #2.

**Don't Like, Don't read! **(-Dibaca ya, yang bener ^^. Perlu di caps-lock sekalian ga? Biar keliatan, gitu… Kan cuma dibold doang… *big evil grin* )

**= =All Shuuya's POV = =**

Langit mendung, ya… Ah, sudah mulai hujan. Dan rintik-rintik air pun berjatuhan. Langsung terserap ke dalam tanah. Mungkin tanah kehausan. Benar-benar hujan yang membuat udara dingin. Cukup menyegarkan.

Suasana sunyi juga membuat bunyi hujan lebih dramatis. Sunyi yang melambangkan kesepian, sunyi yang menyedihkan. Setidaknya sunyi, sampai seseorang melangkahkan kakinya.

'Tap, tap, tap,' aku mendengar langkah orang itu.

Aku menengok ke arah orang itu. Mamoru, rupanya kau lagi. Senangkah kau bertemu denganku? Tidak membosankankah? Menatap orang yang bahkan tidak mau menatap matamu?

Tidak mau, karena aku tidak ingin melihat pancaran luka di sana.

"Shuuya."

Kau memanggilku. Membuatku melihat kearahmu. Meskipun bayanganmu tak pernah bisa lepas dari mataku.

"Hujan, ya…"

Jangan memaksakan tersenyum, Mamoru. Kau tidak pandai berbohong. Kau tidak mampu berbohong. Meskipun dengan senyuman.

Kau benar-benar tidak mampu menyembunyikan perasaanmu yang kacau.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu…"

Tidak pernah lama, Mamoru. Karena dalam tenggat waktu 24 jam sekali, kau pasti menemuiku. Apa waktu berjalan lama untukmu?

Hening. Hujan turun semakin lebat, meski tidak terlalu deras.

Dan, yang kusadari, kau lupa membawa payung. Membiarkan tubuh mungilmu basah terkena hujan.

"Tidak memayungiku, Shuuya?"

Jika aku punya payung di tanganku, mungkin aku akan memayungimu. Kenapa kau berharap dipayungi oleh orang yang bahkan tidak membawa payung?

"Oh ya, tidak akan bisa."

Dan kau menyadarinya, aku tidak akan bisa memayungimu. Dan kau menyadari itu dengan tertawa miris.

"Aku menyukai hujan, Shuuya."

Kau mulai bercerita tentang keluh-kesahmu. Dan, aku pasti mendengarkannya.

Aku tahu, kau menyukai hujan. Karena kau menunggu pelangi setelahnya kan? Karena hujan sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu.

"Karena tidak akan ada yang bisa membedakan air mataku dan air hujan. Sama seperti sekarang."

Bergantikah? Bedakah? Dengan kau yang dulu. Aku mengetahui Endou Mamoru yang menyukai sesuatu yang cerah, yang senada dengan sifatnya yang juga 'cerah' itu.

Apa sekarang seorang Endou Mamoru sudah 'meredup'? Aku tidak mau hal itu.

"Kenapa tidak bisa kembali, Shuuya?"

Kembali. Aku sudah kembali. Meski bukan ke genggaman tanganmu.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Jawab aku!"

Bicara pun, apa kau mendengarku? Kau tak akan bisa.

Tapi, jangan seperti ini, air matamu memaksaku untuk tidak berkata apa-apa.

Diam. Tak menjawab, meski hati berteriak.

Hujan pun bertambah lebat.

"Apa artiku bagimu?"

Lebih berarti dari kakiku. Aku tidak perlu bermain sepak bola lagi, jika aku tahu kalau kau ada di sini, di sisiku. Meskipun kau bukan dalam keadaan baik.

"Tidak ada artinyakah?"

Ada. Besar. Artimu sangat besar bagiku. Meski kau takkan mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulutku.

"Dan, sekarang apa maumu?"

Mauku? Banyak sekali, Mamoru. Sampai aku akan kehabisan waktu jika aku menyebutkan keinginanku satu-persatu.

"Senangkah kau melihat aku menangis, seperti ini?"

Tidak. Tak akan mungkin aku menjawab 'ya'. Berhentikanlah air matamu…

"Kenapa sama sekali tidak menjawab?"

Aku tidak bisa, bukan tidak mau. Bisakah kau dengar, Mamoru?

"Jawab Shuuya!"

Tidak ada gunanya memaksa, bukankah hanya membuang-buang tenagamu?

"Egois! Aku membencimu!"

Baguslah, jika kau membenciku. Bukankah lebih baik membenciku yang egois ini?

"Tapi, tidak bisa…"

Kenapa tidak? Aku meninggalkamu. Lantas, apa tidak salah? Lebih baik kau membenciku.

"Tentu saja kau tahu jawabannya, Shuuya…"

Ya, aku tahu jawabannya. Karena dalam hal ini aku juga berpikiran dan berperasaan sama sepertimu. Sangat tahu jawabannya. Karena jawaban itu adalah perasaan yang tidak akan hilang sampai kapanpun.

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

Rasa suka. Sama denganmu, ketika aku selalu melihatmu. Dan, saat itu air matamu semakin deras, layaknya hujan ini. Suka, yang membuatmu merana. Apa kita tidak terlalu menyedihkan?

"Dan, itu menyebalkan…"

Sangat menyebalkan.

Seandainya kau menyebalkan, Mamoru. Mungkin akan lebih mudah jika kau menyebalkan. Tidak perlu seperti ini untuk melupakan satu sama lain. Karena sangat mudah untuk melupakan orang yang menyebalkan.

Dan itu bukanlah kau. Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi menyebalkan. Dan, itu memang membuatku sakit melupakanmu.

"Sedih sekali, harus seperti ini…"

Bukan mauku. Bukan keinginanku. Karena salah satu keinginanku, adalah di sampingmu. Selalu…

"Tidak seperti kau, yang tidak merasa kehilangan."

Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Mamoru. Meskipun aku menyembunyikan banyak ekspresiku di balik wajah dinginku, itu tidak akan merubah apapun.

Kau tetap tidak tahu apa-apa. Karena kau tidak bisa menebak rasa kehilanganku.

Kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ringan kan? Tanpa beban kehilangan."

Tidak akan pernah ringan sampai kau menghapus air matamu. Tidak akan ringan jika kau terus memandangiku dengan pandangan terluka seperti itu. Tidak akan ringan, karena kau tak di sisiku.

Dan semuanya pasti lebih berat tanpamu. Seandainya kau menyadari itu.

Tapi, kau tidak menyadarinya.

"Tidak sepertiku, yang terpaku di sini."

Kau tetap berjalan Mamoru, ah…tidak, bukan hanya kau. Yang lain juga begitu. Hanya aku yang diam. Itulah kalimat yang benar, berdasarkan realita.

"Endou-kun!" panggil Kino kepadamu. Ia berjalan ke arahmu dengan membawa payung biru. Ia memayungimu. Tapi, kau hanya menoleh ke arahnya. "Jangan hujan-hujanan, nanti sakit," khawatir Kino kepadamu. Dan kau tak menjawab.

Kau masih menangis. Jangan menangis, Mamoru. Tolong jangan menangis…

Di atas nisanku.

Karena aku tidak akan kembali. Seberapa pun kau menangisiku. Aku tidak akan kembali. Sebanyak apapun kau memakiku. Aku dan kau memang terpisah. Berjauhan… Meski dekat.

Karena sampai sekarang, aku masih bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu, meski kau tidak mendengarku. Dan, aku masih di sini, berusaha mengelap air matamu. Meski tak berarti apa-apa.

Sia-sia.

"Endou, ayo kembali ke caravan."

Kidou sampai ada disini untuk membawamu kembali. Kau tidak pantas berada di tempat seperti ini, Mamoru. Tempatmu adalah cahaya. Kau tidak pantas di tempat yang terisi jasad orang yang sudah berhenti umurnya ini. Seperti aku.

Setidaknya, sampai waktumu habis.

Jalan masih ada di depan bukan? Kau masih punya kaki untuk menapakinya. Waktumu tetap berjalan, sama seperti kakimu yang harus tetap berjalan, mengikuti alur kehidupanmu sendiri.

Tidak seperti aku. Yang sudah tidak bisa hidup lagi, meski aku 'hidup' di sisi lain. Perlukah aku menyalahkan orang sial yang sudah menabrakkan mobilnya ke jasadku? Orang yang benar-benar terkutuk, yang membuat aku dan kau tak bisa bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Kurasa Goenji tidak akan suka melihatmu menangis." Kata Kazemaru yang datang entah darimana.

Dan, itu benar. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis.

"Kurasa, kau perlu mengeringkan badanmu, Endou-kun. Nanti kau malah masuk angin. Bisa repot kan kalau seorang kapten sakit?" kata Kazemaru menambahkan.

"Terima kasih, Kazemaru." Kau menjawab pertanyaan Kazemaru.

Perlahan, kalian berjalan pergi meninggalkanku. Meski aku tahu, aku yang telah meninggalkan kalian lebih dulu.

Jangan berjalan enggan, Mamoru. Bukankah hatiku selalu bersamamu? Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

"Hontou ni arigatou, Shuuya," bisikmu pelan sambil menengokkan kepalamu ke arahku.

Dengan senyum yang tak di buat-buat, tidak seperti tersenyum miris seperti di awal.

Kau benar-benar bukan orang yang menyebalkan…

Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

'Suatu saat, kita bisa bertemu lagi, kan?' hatimu berkata begitu. Dan aku mendengarnya.

Terdengar, Mamoru. Suaramu selalu terdengar olehku.

"Pasti, Mamoru." Aku pun hanya menjawab seperti itu. Meski tak terdengar dan tak tersampaikan. Tidak apa kan?

Senang sekali, jika suaraku dapat terdengar olehmu.

Langit juga sudah berhenti menangis dan perlahan cerah, apa suasana hatimu juga sudah mulai cerah, Mamoru?

Aku harap begitu.

**= = THE END = =**

**A/N:**

My first fic in this fandom. Dedicated for Fujoshi Independence Day #2.

Gaje ya? Gantung ya? Hahaha… *ditabok reader gara-gara payah bikin story*

Maaf, feel saya agak kurang enak, jadinya ceritanya begini. Masih abal gimana gitu… Tee-hee…*dilempar pisau*

Maaf, kurang bisa nentuin genre, ada yang bisa ngasih saran?

Dan, terima kasih jika sudah membaca fic saya ini, kalau bisa kasih review, yo~ ^^ *todongin pisau ke reader, minta review* *di-bazooka*

Saa, Be kind and review, please~ *nunduk hormat*


End file.
